Seeking Advice
by Aria of Life
Summary: When Christine leaves for the above after tearing off his mask, it strikes Erik how little he truly knows about love. In desperation, he turns to an unlikely friend for help. ONESHOT.


**_Herro, Fanfiction! _**

**_I was bored, so I looked into my little collection of one-shot ideas, and remembered this gem. It did turn out differently than I expected, but I am happier with it. _**

**_My thing about one-shots is that I only continue them if you guys want me too. No point in wasting energy like that!_**

**_PM me or drop me a review so I can see what you think! Thank you! _**

Erik couldn't believe what was had happened. Christine had ripped off his mask, his one way of escaping reality. His mask served as a reminder to himself and a warning to others. How he loathed his face! He was sure that he could deal with the painful memories, but exposing beautiful, innocent Christine, who had so much trust in him… he would burn for all eternity. If there even was an afterlife! He was convinced angels existed, Christine was proof of that. How could he have forgotten that angels could be rebellious, and it always ended badly? No matter how Erik looked at it, the situation was doomed.

_At least Erik can make sure that she does not end up with that blasted Vicomte!_ He told himself. _Surely once she sees how the fop isn't worth her beauty and time, she will come back to Erik! For advice, if anything else. And then…_

It was then that a disturbing thought struck Erik. Christine was full of questions, always. If it was about music, he could handle that. And Christine always expected him to have the answers. He remembered one time, when Christine was younger; she had asked him why she was bleeding. The "Angle of Music" had turned beet red behind the wall, stammered that she report to Madam Giry, and fled. Now he heard Christine and her friends discussing males in the dormitories. Christine had heard plenty, though she always had stayed silent. _A good girl,_ he had though.

But in some very rare cases, he didn't have a clue what to think. Take this new love, for instance. It had taken Erik 3 months to realize he loved Christine. He had never felt or experienced love, so he had no clue what it felt like, or how to identify it. He had finally realized it when he remembered that love and hate were opposites. He had only ever felt hate (and annoyance), never love. So, he concluded, since he felt absolutely no hatred towards Christine, he must be feeling love.

But that was all he knew-that he loved. He had no idea how to love, what he should say, do, or feel. It was such a confusing mess. He just wanted to spill it to someone. The problem was, no one ever listened. He couldn't rant to thin air; he would just further convince himself of his madness. And then he grinned, an idea coming.

"…so there it is. I must say, I do apologize for doing nothing but weeping on you for that past few days. Do forget that and assist me."

He was kneeling in his bedroom, next to his bed. He had pulled his old toy monkey out from underneath of it and was looking at it expectedly.

"Oh come now. They say apes are our closest relatives, they act like us. Besides, humanity is just a bunch of apes running around on two feet. You must know something!"

The Monkey remained silent, unimpressed.

Erik frowned. He was used to getting what he wanted, and this monkey was disobeying his commands. He decided to try guilt.

"You always worked for Reza." He said in a hurt tone. "I gave you to him to keep him company during the poor boys' lonely days, when I could not be there. He always told me that when he was troubled, he talked to you. And he said you helped him. Why won't you do the same for me? I created you!"

"But I did not create you out of love. Is that it? I made you in a moment of pure desperation and boredom, when I needed to have something to hold onto. Reza gave you love!"

Erik felt his throat closing up. _Even a __**stuffed monkey**__ gets more love than me. _ He thought bitterly. _Reza was an obsession; I am sure, no matter what his father tells me. _

But was he in love with Christine, or was she an obsession? He knew how obsessions felt, and yet he thought he was learning what love felt like. She occupied his every though, his every breath. Was that an obsession? And yet he melted at her voice, her smile, her laugh. His whole month was perfect because he spent 5 minutes with Christine. He was just so confused!

"YOU ARE A LOVED STUFFED MONKEY WHO RESEMBLES HUMANITY IN EVERY WAY SO TELL ME ABOUT LOVE, YOU STUFFED IDIOT, OR I WILL DESTROY YOU!" he roared. He then put his face in his lap, feeling tears rack him.

"Please tell me." He whispered. "Because I honestly do not know."

After a moments silence, he put the monkey back under the bed, straightened his mask, and left the lair. He did not know anything about love, it was true. So he would simply have to learn. As he neared Christine's dressing room, a plan formed. He would ensure she was cast in Il Muto. She would thank him and teach him to be happy.

_Forget monkeys, Erik_, he though. _Mankind has always looked up for help. And I will seek assistance from an angel. She will love me. I swear this on my life._


End file.
